1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, in which manufacturing processes may be simplified and electric characteristics of the organic light emitting display apparatus may be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in display technology have led to the replacement of conventional display apparatus with portable, thin flat panel display apparatuses. From among the flat panel apparatuses, an electroluminescent display apparatus, which is a self-emissive display apparatus, has a wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, and high response speed, and thus has been considered as the next-generation display apparatus. In addition, in comparison to an inorganic light emitting display apparatus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a light emitting layer formed of an organic material has better properties in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response speed: and can realize multiple colors.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer between the cathode and anode electrodes; and as a voltage is applied to the cathode and anode electrodes, visible light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer connected to the cathode and anode electrodes.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of thin films, and in each thin film, a minute pattern of a desired form is formed. To form the minute pattern, various suitable processes are performed. The pattern may be formed by using various suitable methods, but usually, a photolithography method using a mask is used.
The photolithography method requires precise controlling. Also, when forming a pattern using a mask, various suitable operations such as forming a photoresist, exposure, development, etching, or the like are required. Thus, the frequency that the photolithography method using a mask is used is increased, the manufacturing process of the organic light emitting display apparatus is complicated, and the manufacturing time thereof is increased. Also, it is difficult to control the manufacturing process and thus many defects may occur.
In addition, the organic light emitting display apparatus includes various suitable electrodes which are formed of conductive thin films. The electric characteristics and light emitting characteristics of the organic light emitting display apparatus are likely to vary according to the electric characteristics of these electrodes.